


Duet

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:39:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You worked as a producer at JYP, living your dream job, as happy as can be. One day, you saw a young man enter the building, one you have never seen before. Immediately smitten by the black haired beauty, you walked up to the secretary, asking him if he knew who that guy was. The secretary said he’d been a trainee for 3 years, and that he was about 19 years old, and about to debut next year. Nodding to everything they said, you made sure to talk to your boss about working with them, and since he was pretty open minded, he allowed it. The day you met the new group, they were already debuted, working on their second album. You were immediately drawn to him, and lucky enough he too was very friendly with you.You guys have gotten along for years now, almost to the point where you could almost call yourselves best friends, but of course, you still hold those special feelings for Jinyoung, which have only grown as you’ve gotten to know him.Scenario :After their first win for Hard Carry, they invite you to dinner to celebrate, among a few others who actually had lives and couldn’t make it.





	Duet

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You worked as a producer at JYP, living your dream job, as happy as can be. One day, you saw a young man enter the building, one you have never seen before. Immediately smitten by the black haired beauty, you walked up to the secretary, asking him if he knew who that guy was. The secretary said he’d been a trainee for 3 years, and that he was about 19 years old, and about to debut next year. Nodding to everything they said, you made sure to talk to your boss about working with them, and since he was pretty open minded, he allowed it. The day you met the new group, they were already debuted, working on their second album. You were immediately drawn to him, and lucky enough he too was very friendly with you. _

 

_ You guys have gotten along for years now, almost to the point where you could almost call yourselves best friends, but of course, you still hold those special feelings for Jinyoung, which have only grown as you’ve gotten to know him. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ After their first win for Hard Carry, they invite you to dinner to celebrate, among a few others who actually had lives and couldn’t make it. _

 

**_~Park Jinyoung x Reader~_ **

**_Duet_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

I knocked on the door to their dorm, waiting patiently afterwards, holding a bouquet of roses that the guys probably wouldn’t appreciate behind my back.

After a while a of muffled yelling, the door finally opened, “Oh hi hyung, I’m glad you could make it”, Jackson said, peeking behind me, a wide smile on his face when he saw the roses, “Aw hyung”, he squealed, a slight aegyo moment appearing, “Guys look (Y/N) brought us something” he yelled out again, snatching the roses from me to go show BamBam and Youngjae, who were lazing around on the couch.

Rolling his eyes, Jinyoung appeared, surprisingly, not with an apron, “You’re not cooking?”

Sighing he shook his head, “It’s Jaebum’s turn today”, he said, guiding me to the set table, “I just set the table with Mark’s help.”

I nodded, taking a seat in front of Mark, and Jinyoung taking a seat beside me, as usual, “So where’s Yugyeom”, I asked, seeing as he was the only person missing.

Jinyoung gently bit his lip, making me turn over to Mark, wondering if anything bad had happened, “He went to go take a shower- he should be out any second now seeing as he isn’t singing anymore.”

I nodded, looking over at Jinyoung, who was now slightly pouting, making me ruffle up his hair, “You look so sad, Jinyoung, you just got your first win for Hard Carry”, I said, making him return to normal, “And I’m here to celebrate with you guys so you should be happy.”

Not only did his pout return, but a face with disgust showed up, making Mark and I laugh, “Well I’m gonna go say hi to the rest of the guys I’ll be right back”, I said, watching them nod, before leaving.

Walking up to BamBam and Youngjae, who were on their phones, I greeted them each, chatting a bit before going to the kitchen to offer myself up to help with the dinner.

“Hey Jaebum”, I said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, watching as he stirred the food in the pot, “Need any help?”

He sighed, “BamBam and Youngjae were supposed to help but they suddenly disappeared when BamBam went to look up a recipe on his phone”, he said, turning his head towards me, “I’m almost done though, so you can just relax.”

“Poor Jaebummie”, I cooed, “Next time I’m free I’ll come and help out.”

He scoffed, smiling as he stirred the food, “Defeats the purpose of being a guest.”

“This is practically my second home”, I said, making him chuckle.

Hearing a door slam behind us, we both turned around slightly, watching as Yugyeom lazily marched over to a random chair.

“I’m gonna go say hi to Yugyeom”, I said, in a hushed voice, making him realize I was gonna try to scare him.

Sneaking behind Yugyeom, I grabbed his neck, making him slightly jump, which was an accomplishment when it came to scaring Yugyeom, “When did you get here hyung”, he said, happy once he saw me.

“Not too long ago”, I said, squeezing one of his cheeks before sitting in between Yugyeom and Jinyoung, “How have you been Yuggie”, I said endearingly, seeing as I have always loved how cute he was despite being one of the tallest.

“Pretty good, but you know we all miss you hyung”, he said looking cutely at me, “Some of us more than others though”, he teased, now a mischievous look on his face.

Right afterwards Jaebum called us that the food was ready, and despite trying my best to help out, they refused my efforts, Jinyoung staying with me to make sure I didn’t get up.

We ate peacefully for the most part, only with some conversation sparking up, “Hey hyung, I have a question for you”, Yugyeom said, making me look up from my food and over to him.

“Why did you choose to work behind the scenes, it’s a waste of your talent”, Yugyeom said.

“And good looks”, Jackson added.

I sighed, chewing my food slowly to avoid answering, “Well, I have never been able to sing in front of others- so I just stick to making music for people who can.”

“That makes sense”, Mark said, Youngjae and Jaebum nodding along.

“What about you sing with Jinyoung- you’ll sound great”, Yugyeom suggested, making me look over at Jinyoung, who was already glaring at Yugyeom.

Realizing I saw him, he regained his composure, yet it felt like Jinyoung wanted all but to work with me.

“I would be bothering him, it’s best just to help you guys with your music” I said, picking at my food slightly before eating it.

“You wouldn’t bother me”, he said, a bit too quickly.

I looked up at him, making me see his earnest look, before slightly shaking his head, blushing a bit.

“Work on a duet together! Show us the final result before our next comeback!” Bambam said.

“Yeah, do it”, Mark said, “You don’t have to publish it or anything- just a project between us.”

“I would be willing” Jinyoung said nervously, making my eyes widen, continuing to stare at Jinyoung as shyly ate his food.

I smiled, patting Jinyoung’s back, “I guess we have to get working”, I said, making him look up at me, “Just come into my studio whenever you can- I never leave that place anyway.”

He averted his eyes, smiling, staring down at his food, “Okay… I will.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey Jinyoung.”

“Oh- hey hyung, I haven’t been able to talk to you for a while”, he said, then suddenly the loud background noise disappeared, “We just finished our tour, and we are already in Seoul.”

I licked my lips, feeling relief that he’d finally be back, “Yeah, that’s good, I’ve missed you guys.”

“So”, he cleared his throat, “The song- we are almost done right? It felt like we’ve been working for days but it’s been months already.”

“Yeah”, I sighed, “I’m free next week Wednesday in case you want to meet up again.”

“Sure, I’m free Tuesday and Wednesday- so I’ll be good then.”

“Great”, I mumbled, extremely tired, and hearing his soothing voice made me even more sleepy.

“You tired?”

I hummed.

“I am too”, he said, and I could practically hear his smile over the line.

“I can’t wait to see you next week”, I said, already visualizing his pretty pink lips, slightly parted because he is tired and in a daze, big eyes blinking shut, yet he still stayed awake.

And his black hair, that’s probably the thing I visualize most clearly, probably because of how much I’ve admired it since his trainee days.

“Hyung?” he said softly, almost jolting me awake.

“Yes Jinyoung?”

“Are you gonna fall asleep?”

“I might.”

He hummed, “I wanted to talk to you more- but you are exhausted aren’t you- I’ll just talk to you tomorrow during your break.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Goodnight (Y/N).”

“Goodnight Jinyoung.”

 

* * *

 

_ I got off of work early, I guess I can go visit Jinyoung and see if we can write more of the song. _

I made it to the dorm quickly, seeing as it wasn’t too far from the JYP building, and when I knocked on the door, I was greeted by Mark.

“Oh, hey Mark- is Jinyoung here?”

He nodded, “Yeah, I am about to go out in like 10 minutes, so I can’t stick around, but he’s in his room.”

Opening the door wider for me, I kicked off my shoes, looking at the empty dorm, “Where are the rest of the guys?”

“They all went out, I waited on Jinyoung in case he wanted to go since he woke up late, but he didn’t want to, so I am leaving after I do my hair and stuff.”

“Okay, I’m gonna leave you to your thing and go with Jinyoung”, he nodded, locking himself in the bathroom after he saw me knock on Jinyoung’s door.

“Hey Jinyoung”, I said, but there was no response, so I decided to enter since we were close enough to do that already.

As I opened the door, I froze, not expecting to see Jinyoung like that, never in a million years.

“Ahh- fuck”, he groaned quietly, not realizing I was in his room because of his earbuds.

The door closed behind me.

I stared at him in awe.

Jinyoung was doing something I never expected him to be doing.

Chin digging into the bed, he was half naked and laying on top of a sweater I thought I’d lost a long time ago, with his back was arched and his ass up. His legs were spread out, almost causing his crotch to touch his bed. He was pumping his member with one hand, and with the other he guided some sort of anal toy inside of him.

After a brief moment of shock, I regained consciousness, yet it was right as Jinyoung decided to reposition himself, which would not only open his legs towards me, but make him look straight at me.

Then the eye contact.

“(Y-Y/N)-”

“It’s okay Jinyoung-! I’ll just pretend I didn’t see anything!”

I somehow managed to make a swift exit, yet Mark was leaving the bathroom right as I left Jinyoung’s room.

“Is something up? Is he actually sick”, Mark asked, looking more and more concerned as he stared at my frozen figure.

“Oh- what? No, I just really have to use the bathroom”, I said, “It just surprised me that you came out right as I did.”

“Oh, okay then- tell Jinyoung I left already okay?”

“Okay see you later.”

I waited until he had left to make a dash towards the bathroom. The image of him masturbating was too lewd. The way his pants were still rolled up just above his feet, and the way his hair began to stick to his forehead because of his sweat.

The more I thought about it the more graphic it got, and before I knew it, was was jerking off in the bathroom.

Once I was done, I flushed the wad of toilet paper down the toilet, washing my hands before leaving to go sit on the couch.

After a while of doing my best not to think of Jinyoung again, I heard the door slowly open, making me look over, watching as Jinyoung slowly poked his head out.

“Um”, his voice cracked, making him instantly go red, “I- I’m done.”

With only that he retreated back into his room, with me slowly following behind.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, a new pair of colored pants on him, hearing a shirt this time as well. His legs were almost glued together, and his hands rested on his knees, looking down and not looking up when I entered the room and closed the door behind me.

I sat next to him, slightly more relaxed than him- somehow, “So, Jinyoung.”

He flinched, “Yeah?”

“Is that why you hadn’t given me back my sweater?”

He groaned, putting his head into his hands, “L-listen, (Y/N)... I never meant for you to see me like this.”

“I would be surprised if you did.”

“But why did you come over all of a sudden, we had said tomorrow.”

“I wanted to surprise you- maybe we could have gotten some work done.”

He sighed, leaving us a moment of silence before he finally looked at me, “I’m sorry.”

I looked back at him, unsure why  _ he  _ was apologizing.

“I hadn’t been able to get it out of my system since last week, and since I was gonna see you tomorrow…”

“Jinyoung, can I ask you a serious question?”

He gulped, waiting pretty long before nodding, “Do you like me?” I said.

He froze, “I-I I don’t know what you mean- why would I-”

“It’s a yes or no question Jinyoung”, I said, sounding a bit more strict.

“What type of  _ like _ ?”

“The romantic one.”

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Well-”

I frowned, looking at his shifting hands, “Jinyoung”, I said in a low voice, testing for a reaction, which was there- but just barely there.

He looked at me warily, making me smile warmly, “I am just playing with you Jinyoungie”, I said, petting his head, “If you want I will leave you alone, I know you must feel a bit uncomfortable.”

I got up, about to walk out towards the door when I felt something pull me back, making me look back, staring at Jinyoung in his eyes, making him realize what he’d just done, making him retract his hand, “Sorry..”, he mumbled, “I wouldn’t mind working on the song- after all, you did come here for that reason.”

I smiled, patting his head, sitting down next to him again, “Then I guess we should get started”, I said, enjoying this new shy side of Jinyoung.

 

* * *

 

“Jinyoungie”, I hummed next to his ear, making him jump, briefly holding his chest before turning around to look at me, “What a coincidence that we met in the cafeteria.”

He nodded, visibly gulping, “I didn’t think you were going to leave your studio today”, he said, holding tightly onto his food,

I smiled, “I wasn’t”, I said, making him stare at me with really wide, cute eyes, “Do you want to come eat with me? We can work on the song and I can show what I am currently working on.”

After a while, he nodded, to which I smiled, leading him to my studio.

Once we got there, I closed the door behind us, sitting on one of the swivel chairs, “See Jinyoungie, it’s best that you came here”, I said, watching as he sat on his chair, looking around, as if it was his first time here, “Here we can eat comfortably.”

“Has it always been this dark?” he suddenly asked.

I looked around, not really expecting it, “Well, yeah, it isn’t that dark, I can think better with the lights dimmed a bit like this.”

He nodded, fiddling with his sandwich, and instead of eating my own, I was busy distinguishing Jinyoung’s features- which, although dimly lit, were a bright pink.

After a while of the both of us eating, he finally looked up from his food, “Hey, (Y/N)?”

I snapped back into reality, realizing that I was staring at him, “Yeah?”

“Do- I mean”, he said, shaking his head slightly, gulping, “Why have you been staring at me for a while?”

I smiled, “You fascinate me, Jinyoungie”, I said, watching him shiver, still not accustomed to the the nickname I gave him that day, a few weeks ago.

“H-how so?”

I bit my lip, eyeing up Jinyoung, a bit too obviously, wondering if I should make a move right now.

He shifted in his seat, moving his fingers before clenching them, crossing his legs femininely.

“Why do you think so,  _ Jinyoung. _ ”I said, placing a hand on his knee, feeling him shiver under me, which he tried to stop, but it was too late.

“H-hyung”, he mumbled, unclenching and clenching his hands, completely red faced.

“Haven’t called me ‘hyung’ in a while huh,  _ Jinyoung _ ” I teased, wanting to see his reactions before he would break, “What’s with the sudden change, hmm?”

Pressing his lips tightly together, he bent his back so that his chest was almost touching his knees, trying to keep his back straight despite his body’s opposition.

I got closer to him, “Jinyoung…”, I began, watching his breathing slowly calm down, still struggling to hold himself together, “Are you…  _ aroused?” _

He shivered, freezing right afterwards, “H-hyung- I swear I’m not-”

I raised my brow, “Is that really true”, I said, gently rubbing his thigh, “From what I see, it doesn’t seem this way.”

He groaned, trying to complain, yet it came out more like a moan, “Please- stop-” he said, and I complied, taking my hand away.

Jinyoung sighed, somewhat relieved, “Hyung…”, he said, troubled again.

“What’s wrong baby?” I asked, accidentally letting the nickname slip out, making him look up at me, those cute wide eyes making another appearance.

“Um… could I have a moment by myself”, he asked, extremely red once more.

“Hmm?” I asked, “Sure, but before that, could I ask you a question?”

Clenching his teeth briefly, he nodded, “Yeah, sure”, he said, holding his legs even more tightly together than before.

“Do you like me?”

His eyes went wide, this time with shock.

“I- um, well- what type of like?”

I scoffed, “This again?” I asked rhetorically, then suddenly getting even more close to him, “You already know what type of like.”

He gulped, “What… what if I said yes?”

My heart speed up more, trying my best to keep my smile in, “Well I’d have to tell you that I don’t”, I said, looking at a let down Jinyoung.

“I love you, Jinyoung.”

All at once, his breath picked up, gulping, unable to stop himself from squirming in his seat, “Wha-wha-”, he said, “I- I- are you being honest? Do you actually love me?”

I saw him tense again when he asked the question, nervous, “Do you want me to prove it for you?”

Before he said anything, I leaned towards him, placing a hand on his bicep and another on his shoulder, kissing him on his lips, testing the waters while he was practically frozen under me.

Once he relaxed slowly placing his hand on one of my forearms, clenching onto my shirt, I began to intensify the kiss, getting some response from Jinyoung, who was trying to keep up the best he could. 

I slowly let my hand drop, dragging it across his chest slowly, briefly rubbing his budding nipple, making him slightly retract, out of breath and with his mouth open.

“Wha-why did you-?”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend baby?”

He licked his lips, then nodding, about to say something when I took my chance to insert my tongue in his mouth.

His hands began to squirm again as he struggled to catch up, reaching for my shirt to grab onto. He slowly relaxed, and probably when he was most distracted, his legs uncrossed, allowing me to get ever more close to him.

I began to caress his body once more, traveling further down this time, until I reached his navel, when he realised where I was going.

“W-wait- what are you gonna do?”

“I just want to help you out a bit, or do you want me to leave like you told me too earlier?”

He shook his head slowly, “Can you stay?”

I smiled, “Is there anything else you want me to do?”

He gulped, slightly squirming, my hand still near his navel.

Biting his lip, he looked at me, almost conflicted, “C-can you… help me?”

I smirked, “Of course.”

Letting my hand go lower, he squirmed, finishing wrapping his arms around me.

Slowly palming his crotch, I enjoyed his exaggerated reactions, partaking in some teasing gentle touches that made him curse under his breath.

“Fuck- fuck just- hurry- please”, he said, making me lick my lips, unzipping his pants, letting his dick free.

Unexpectedly, he pulled me towards him again, almost begging for another kiss- for more contact.

He groaned as I finally made skin on skin contact, slowly pumping him, before going at a more rapid pace, forcing him out of our kiss.

“Oh shit”, he moaned, resting his forehead on my shoulder.

I continued to pump his member, alternating from slowly thumbing the tip to giving his balls some attention as well.

The more he cursed, the more I could tell he was closer to coming, so while I took care of him, I unzipped my pants, jacking myself off as well.

He groaned even more, barely able to open his eyes to see me, but extremely turned on, and close from what I could tell.

It didn’t take long for him to come, staining his white shirt and black pants, while I continued to pump myself until I came, reaching for a napkin that I had gotten for when I was eating to prevent any more cum from staining Jinyoung's clothes.

Finding some other napkins, I used my water bottle to dampen them, cleaning Jinyoung’s clothes, “Sorry, I forgot to get you a napkin too”, I said, looking up at him as I clean him up, only to find him staring at me endearingly, making me smile.

“I can’t believe…”, he mumbled, touching my cheek gently, “I love you so much- I can’t believe I even got to tell you”, he said, making me smile, kissing him gently.

“I love you too Jinyoung”, I said, dragging him to the couch to sit next to me, where I immediately hugged him, pulling his legs over mine, hugging each other as we sat in a more comfortable area, “I’m so glad I told you.”

“Me too.”


End file.
